


Consequential Beginnings

by SpaceAceAmeko



Series: Happenstance [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Edward becomes flirtatious, Edward gets a tattoo, Jacob tries to remain oblivious, M/M, also sorry this took like 5 years to finish lmao, and jacob and edward get close, dont ask how he manages, edward is kinda ooc? maybe. he's not a brooding little shit at least, enjoy the TRASH, fantasy-fic, i wrote this years ago and thought i should finally finish it, im sorry for my inability to write smut, liberties taken with vampire transformations and powers and abilities, the au where bella gets killed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAceAmeko/pseuds/SpaceAceAmeko
Summary: Jacob couldn't believe his ears as he moved from his position of pinning Edward. Couldn't believe this was possible. Edward gave a hiccup through his speech."I miss this..."Jacob heard the heart wrenching voice."I miss being human.."





	1. Chapter 1

Jacob had been patrolling the border between La Push and the Cullen's land. The night was growing older by the minute as he ran in his human form, training his senses and strength for his human body.  
  
It wasn’t until well into the night when he smelled that familiar scent.   
  
Human blood...   
  
And the cloying sweet scent of a bloodsucker.   
  
Automatically, Jacob sprung into action as he ran faster towards the scent of distinct metal and sweetness.   
  
Snarling, he picked up his pace until he his legs brought him closer and closer. He burst through into a clearing meadow, where the scent permeated strongly. Jacob’s eyes frantically darted around, body tense and on edge about potential enemies.   
  
Jacob’s eyes landed on a body in the middle of the clearing— two bodies… Well, if one could consider the mangled and torn corpse a body anymore.   
  
Suddenly, Jacob tensed more as he recognized the smell of that vampire that sat _chilling_ , for a lack of a better term, next to the mangled body of his victim. Recognized the pale skin, the sandy brown hair, the lithe, skinny body of his once rival for love. His skin reflecting the reflection of the sun off the moon, letting his skin not sparkle like a diamond in the light but shimmer. Jacob stood motionless at the edge of that clearing, watching him.   
  
It took a while for that particular scene to process. Jacob’s thoughts halted to a stop, brain _screaming_ at him to see the bigger picture.   
  
Edward was feasting on a human.   
  
Jacob stood stock still, in his shock he noticed the vampire took notice of him, a small grin on those full lips. Edward’s eyes sparkling red with the fresh feed. The blood of his victim smeared across his lips and cheeks, down his chin, as if he had eaten messily. Edward licked his lips and smiled, almost tenderly, in Jacob's direction.   
  
It was then he broke out of his reverie. _Edward has broken the treaty._ Jacob’s first thought was slow, before it sped up, stringing other conclusions together about other mangled bodies found and bones with no identification.   
  
And then it hit him like a semi-truck.   
  
Edward's disposition and his current situation.   
  
_He killed Bella._   
  
And for the first time that since that night Jacob’s heart clenched at the thought of the deceased Bella. Jacob bared his teeth and growled, his body becoming a tightly coiled spring before he lunged at Edward.   
  
The vampire took notice of his lung and he moved out of the way, narrowly missing a swipe of extended claws. _He wasn’t taking this seriously._ Jacob realized, and it only made him _angier._ Edward was dodging his attacks almost playfully.   
  
Edward wasn't trying to fight back, he wasn't even dodging wholeheartedly. The way he moved out the way it was like he was dancing, or drunk.   
  
Jacob growled and stilled for a moment, his opponent doing the same as. That blood-caked mouth grinned, lips twitching up at the ends. After a half moment Jacob lunged, successfully pinning Edward under him with a harsh tackle to the floor. He howled ferociously, nails digging into the vampire's shoulders hard enough to crack a human bone.   
  
_"How could you?!"_ Jacob yelled, picking up Edward by the shoulders and slamming him down without preamble. He knew Edward knew what he meant.   
  
How could he kill her? _Bella._ The supposed love of his life?   
  
Edward’s only response was a sad smile. He didn't even take notice of the nails digging so painfully into his flesh. He didn't even have to read the wolf's mind to understand what he's thinking.   
  
_"You bastard!_ If it wasn't for you, Bella would still be alive!" Jacob yelled, but it fell on Edward's deaf ears as he stared at Jacob's face. "I should kill you right now for breaking the treaty— and even worse, _you kept feeding?!"_   
  
Edward couldn't help but let his eyes glaze over as he listened. _Yes,_ he knew what he did was wrong. _Yes,_ he knew what he kept doing is even worse, but he didn't want to die. Not when he finally found something he could _live_ for.   
  
Jacob, even in his heated, angry stupor, couldn't mistake the way his enemy’s eyes glazed over in a way he didn't think was possible. It stopped him in his tracks, the spiteful words dying on his tongue. It didn't take long before the build up in Edward's eyes started to fall over his pale cheeks.

 

Jacob had thought that vampires couldn't cry, couldn't blush... Anything dealing with the fluidity of human life and body, the immortal couldn't have, _didn’t_ have.

 

But here he was, Edward pinned under the large six foot seven stature of Jacob Black, his eyes red and welling with tears. His cheeks flushed so delicately, the tears sticking to his long eyelashes. Edward hiccuped through his sobs.  
  
Jacob barely noticed that his grip on what he had taken to be marble skin, where his nails had been digging in harshly, had broken through the skin and let thick streaks of blood soak the fabric he ripped through.   
  
Vampires didn't bleed.   
  
He stared at Edward with intrigue and apprehension.   
  
"I'm sorry." He heard him whisper, his voice cracked and broke. Jacob couldn't believe his eyes, his ears— the _scene_ unfolding under him. "I don't know what came over me—" There was another choked sob, but Edward couldn't wipe away his tears, didn’t attempt to raise his hands that were impossibly pinned. "I— I couldn't stop.." He finally said. He took in a shaky breath.   
  
"I just couldn't." Edward whimpers and Jacob lessened his grip on those (now that he'd notice them) delicate, human shoulders, blood staining his fingertips. "I just kept going—  _the blood._ It was _too good_ to pass up—  _hers,_ his," He looked to that mangled body across the clearing. "The others—" Edward sucked in another shaky breath.   
  
Jacob stared wide-eyed at the leech underneath him.   
  
"I actually have blood running through me!" Edward exclaimed, a laugh bubbling in his chest, happy and excited, and _anxious._ But Jacob could tell there was an underlying _something_ or other there, that could make Edward go into hysterics later. "I can cry—" A fat tear rolled down his cheek as if to prove him right, "I can blush—" and blush he could, cheeks red with emotion. "I can feel my heart beating, Jacob!" He almost yelled, voice whimpering. Edward’s breathing stuttered, short and labored. Faintly, if Jacob paid enough attention, he could hear the slow _thuh-thump_ of heart palpitations in Edward's chest and his eyes widen impossibly. Jacob stares at his enemy, a thing of legends, of monsters, and watched his chest heave with a deep breath.   
  
"Is this how you feel _all_ the time?" Edward asked, feeling the overwhelming sensation of being _human_ wash over him. He felt so happy— he didn't know why. But he did, he knew he shouldn't have, though, because he killed all those people. Yet he couldn't help feeling anything _but_ happy about the outcome it provided. "The blood rushing through your veins, the tears in your eyes and the rushing heat?" Edward gave another cry, more tears spilling out and Jacob pushed away a little, looking at the entirety of the vampire. Seeing the difference only once he looked close enough.   
  
"I missed this..." Edward's heartbroken voice echoed in Jacob's mind. _"I missed being human..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Edward got a tattoo.  
  
He had been contemplating it at first, but resolutely decided to get it in secret. It was located on his hip, a Tiger Swallowtail butterfly, wings highlighted in light blue ink.   
  
Jacob would have thought that was pretty damn gay. Hell, he still does. But, in Edward's defense, he claims there are other reasons for him getting a butterfly (which Jacob would have to agree are pretty legitimate reasons, but he would digress).   
  
Edward says that since his skin is penetrable enough now, he had wanted to experiment with the idea of piercings and tattoos.   
  
Which is how Jacob came to his current predicament: staring at Edward's entire exposed torso just to see a small spot above his left pelvic bone where the new tattoo was.   
  
Edward himself is just sitting, slouching, reclined on one hand with his buttonup shirt completely unbuttoned and hanging off this thin shoulders that he was some Calvin Klein model. There were only a few rays of sun penetrating the clouds above, and the few within these couple hours Jacob had spent with him that actually greeted Edward’s skin, and _didn’t_ sparkle.   
  
He supposes Edward is just basking in his newfound humaneness, with the pain of his first tattoo and all. Edward says it's been a century since he felt like this and Jacob was beginning to wonder why he didn't kill him three months ago when he first found him with that carcass. And even moreso, why he _still_ hasn’t killed him.   
  
Jacob supposes it was because he looked more human. That is, he would have looked more human if he didn't have his latest kill right to his left with the blood smeared on his face like pizza sauce.   
  
Edward liked to eat almost the entire human, not just suck out all it's blood. Currently, as he reclined, he had the bone of a hand sticking out from his mouth, plump tonue wrapping and licking around the bone for that last bit of flesh. He informed me it was the radius. Jacob couldn't give a damn about which bone he gnawed on. It all made him sick. But he couldn't find it in himself to rip him apart and burn him from existence, especially with his new found humanity.

 

Edward could cry, he could breathe, he could _bleed._   


Jacob takes a deep breath and sighs it out, looking away from the patch of newly tattooed skin that barely shimmered with the sun’s rays.  
  
It was setting, Jacob noted and his pack has got to be wondering where he was by now.   
  
Jacob glances back at Edward, the sharp slope of his jaw, softened only by the feminine features he never got the chance to outgrow before he was turned into the immortal undead he was today. Jacob stood to take his leave.   
  
"Going already?" Edward questions, finally sliding those freshly red-fed eyes Jacob’s direction and he briefly wonders how he hides them from his family. How he could hide anything this big. Edward just continued to stare, and Jacob wonders if he could even still read his mind.   
  
"Mmn." Jacob hums, giving a quick nod. "You better get out of here before they find you."   
  
Edward gives this oddly warm smile, his cheeks flush as he licks off the blood from his lips, the radius bone now between his slender fingers.   
  
Since Bella, Edward hasn't broken the treaty. There hasn't been any local news about missing people or random dead bodies, mangled and all their blood sucked out. Jacob could only imagine he got the bodies past the treaty border. Nearby states or even in Seattle, maybe Richland, Yakima, or Walla Walla. He didn't know, but as far as Jacob knew Edward hasn't broken the treaty.   
  
Jacob guesses when it comes down to it, that's all that really mattered. That he's doing this grotesque thing away from treaty lands, even if he _does_ bring the bodies here.   
  
Slowly Edward stands, eyes blinking languidly over those brimstone orbs. The mangled, torn up corpse was held by the arm that was still attached. Though the skin was torn and the muscle nearly all gone, showing patches of the femur. It dangles by the tendons attaching the skeletal structure together. Jacob can't help but think he's like a wild animal, stalking off with his half-eaten prey before anyone else can take a bite.   
  
Once Edward was fully standing, he looked to Jacob with another slow blink. His lips curl up into another light smile. That's the smile he gives Jacob that tells him, _"I'll see you soon."_

 

It was flirtaious and _wrong,_ Jacob tried to tell himself.   
  
Jacob turns around before he see Edward run away with the dead body of a middle aged women and heads out himself towards La Push borders. He didn't bother to phase into his wolf form, with the memory so fresh in his mind everyone would find out in an instant. At least after a few hours he could successfully block out those thoughts from the pack's minds and fill them with pseudo memory of his patrol, or even just him lazing around the house.   
  
Jacob wonders what compelled him to let Edward live, or keep him un-maimed. Edward had killed the girl he had loved. Bella... But after the initial shock and after he had pinned Edward down and realized that he was so _human,_ he stopped trying to murder him.   
  
Jacob sighs and pushes those thoughts out of his mind. The sun will set soon and he needed rest before his patrol late tonight. 

* * *

  
Jacob was once again back with Edward in his special meadow. He remember this was where his pack killed Laurent, once upon a time.   
  
Edward doesn't have his kill with him this time, but Jacob could still smell the faint, fresh human blood that lingered on his pale skin. A distinct smell of iron.   
  
Week after week went by without any incident on the news about missing teenagers or people on treaty lands. And as those weeks went Jacob could be seen sitting with Edward in this circular patch of non-forest, Edward daring to come closer and closer to him. Sitting so close to Jacob, that he could barely even comprehend Edward was beginning to lean on him for support.   
  
Briefly Jacob wonder if Edward would tell him more about how his feeding changed his vampirism into humanity.   
  
"It's really weird." Edward talks first, basically snuggling closer to Jacob’s neck. His face turns in towards Jacob’s shoulder and then leans forward. The breath, although not as hot as a human’s might be, still sent shivers down his spine when it puffed against his skin.   
  
So far, Jacob knew he has human abilities, body wise, like crying, blushing, his skin is easier to penetrate and break. All this he knew from that night he attacked Edward, _and let him live_ his wolf replies.   
  
A week or two ago he let Jacob in on another secret. Edward was starting to tolerate human food, enjoys it even, because his body doesn't reject anything that isn't blood anymore. Jacob can faintly hear the slow palpitations of his heart. It was a very low heartbeat. Under 50 if he had to guess, but it was there.   
  
And now he'll let Jacob in on another secret. Because Edward _always_ starts out with "it's really weird" before telling Jacob how else this change of his affected him.   
  
Jacob wasn't disappointed.   
  
"My venom seems to be losing its potency." Edward says first, experimentally, voice lilting like he was suggesting something. Jacob was confused at first and he turns his eyes to Edward as Edward did the same. "I can't turn people." Jacob had no idea when Edward was able to hook his arms around his, but it wasn't unwelcomed. Edward’s skin barely held warmth, but it honestly felt nice against his heated skin. Jacob was shocked, to say the least. What did he mean, he couldn't turn people anymore?   
  
"It means exactly as it sounds." Edward said upon reading his thoughts. "I can't turn people into vampires. I hypothesize the amount of blood I drink had neutralized the venom needed to change humans, or something. Whatever." He explained and Jacob found himself nodding along.

 

Edward laying with him was just strange; did he not feel impending danger? Like Jacob _wasn’t_ going to suddenly attack and kill him?   
  
Edward chuckled and leaned his head on Jacob’s shoulder, completely at ease.   


_Yeah, right,_ Jacob thought, of course he wouldn't. Jacob didn't kill him that first night, or any other time he came across Edward, why would today be any different? 

* * *

  
"How does your family feel about this?" Jacob asked him one day, actually opting to speak instead of asking his questions via telepathy.   
  
Edward looks at him, puzzled by the question.   
  
Edward wasn't laying on his shoulder today. He was practically flaunting himself across Jacob’s stomach. His lean form stretched out across him.   
  
He'd made Jacob lie on his back and he plopped himself down, his stomach over Jacob’s. With every breath Jacob took Edward rose and fell, unpreturbed at the rocking motion. Edward slid down so that his hip rested on the ground, arms lazing across his stomach as he stared at Jacob.   
  
Edward shook his head.   
  
"They don't know." Of course they don't, he thought, because Carlisle and his family were vegetarian vampires. What would they even _say_ about this?   
  
"How do you keep it from them? Your eyes are a dead giveaway."   
  
Edward pursed his lips, probably wondering if he should tell him. Edward’s lips seemed to curve into a knowing smirk.

  
"Alright, I'll tell you another secret."   
  
Edward seemed so giddy, barely hiding the manic behind his smile. He bit his lip for a moment, internally debating if he should tell even though he had already agreed upon it. Ruby red eyes darting from one edge of the forest to another as if to make sure there was no one but he and Jacob around.   
  
Edward leans in close, his breath ghosting over Jacob’s chin as he reclined his head to see him better.   
  
_"... I can manipulate their powers."_ He say, just above an audible whisper. Jacob scrunches his eyebrows together, wondering how he could.   
  
"I don't know, but I can! I can block Alice from seeing my future, or let her see a completely false one. With Jasper... It's a bit harder, but I can still fool him. I can hone in on a neutral feeling and pretend that's what I’m feeling!" He seems like a kid on Christmas, opening presents. The thought made Jacob laugh in his head, but Edward doesn't notice as he rambles on.   
  
"And the red eyes— silly Jacob." Edward laughs and lays back down on Jacob’s stomach, head on his chest in the most coquettish of ways, arms resting on either side of Jacob. "You should know humans can come up with pretty useful devices such as _contacts."_   
  
Jacob nods dumbly, slowly getting over the fact he can keep such a big secret from his family. Also trying to get over the fact Edward seems to actively _flirt_ with him.   
  
Edward lifts his head once more, staring at him until Jacob stares back.   
  
"How do you keep it from your pack?" Edward asks back but a knowing curve on his lips tells Jacob he already knows Jacob is able to keep his thoughts from his pack.

 

Jacob goes on as if nothing had transpired. Acts like he hasn't been laying around with the enemy, who had broken the treaty too many times to count (more like only once. Did killing humans outside of treaty lands even count?). Acts like the hostility he felt towards the Cullens was still there like a burning inferno. Jacob acts the same as he always had following Bella's death.

 

But somehow, his brain couldn't and wouldn't comply that he needed to turn Edward in, that Jacob was keeping him a secret for a reason. Jacob only sighs and lays his head back down as Edward did his, content to listen to the steady beat of the werewolf’s heart.

* * *

  
Edward was getting quite bold with the affections he’s showing, more than anything.   
  
Jacob didn't think it was weird, not really. Well, he’s lying. Maybe he did find it a bit weird... But, when Edward had started to get closer to him, Jacob hadn't thought much of it. Maybe Edward was curious and for some reason Jacob knew Edward wouldn't hurt him.   
  
But now it was kind of getting ridiculous.   


And dangerous, but not for the conventional reasons.

  
First it was the leaning, then it was using him as his personal couch, pillow, or chair. Now Edward was practically in his lap. Jacob had taken to sitting against a tree, slouched lazily with his legs stretched out.   
  
Jacob had been watching Edward munch on the bones of his latest victim. Finishing off the brittle bones of fingers no doubt. Jacob ventured he already finished off the rest of the body.   
  
Once Edward was finished, he glanced at Jacob curiously, licking off the bit of blood that was just at the corner of his mouth. And Jacob felt mostly nothing (in terms of revulsion) as he stood and plopped himself right between Jacob’s legs and rested his back on his chest like he was some big love seat, couch— thing.   
  
Jacob didn't feel any impending doom, with Edward so vulnerable and open to him. Especially when Edward turned to his side and snuggled into his warmth, eyes closed and body lax.   
  
Poking him in the stomach, Edward only squirmed before getting comfortable again. He didn't respond to the few calls to his name or small nudges. Jacob had concluded that Edward had fallen asleep.   
  
Something new to add to his change.   
  
For comfortabilities sake Jacob decided to lay his arms around him, linking his fingers and resting them on Edward’s sharp and prominent hip bone, just slightly higher where his effeminate curves started.   
  
And they stayed like that for hours until the sun began to set behind the horizon.   
  
Gingerly, Jacob roused him from his slumber and Edward awoke much easier with a languid stretch of his lanky feline body. Edward turned over to lay on his stomach, still perched between his legs. Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob’s waist and childishly cuddled close, murmuring something about not wanting to wake up into the fabric covering Jacob’s stomach.   
  
"We have to," Jacob tells him. "It's almost nightfall. You don't want the pack finding you." He tries to reason with him, he really does. But Jacob only felt Edward’s arms tightening around his waist. Not as feminine as Edward’s, but still quite discernible with his muscular body.   
  
"Wanna know a secret?" Edward mumbles into his tank top as he finally opens his dulling red eyes, still murky and cloudy from sleep. Jacob nods for him to keep going. "I'm really strong." Edward tells him conspiringly, unhooking his arms as he slides his way up Jacob’s body and rests against his chest. "But, I found out I'm weak, too." Jacob raises a brow, wondering what he was getting at. Edward takes a moment to settle himself in Jacob’s lap, face deep in his neck breathing in his scent, nosing at his curves.

  
"My powers are at an all time high," he continues explaining. "But my body is weak against attacks. I can be killed easily." Edward's hand reaches up to run his fingers alongside what Jacob can only guess would be his veins underneath his flesh and muscles.   
  
"Say..." Edward begins softly, breath ghosting at the base of Jacob’s neck and he suppress a shiver. "Since I can't turn anyone anymore, can I try...?" Edward lets his question fade away, but Jacob knew what he was talking about as he traced a part of his neck. A part where he can easily feel and hear Jacob’s quickening pulse. Edward presses his lips to a place on Jacob’s neck, it's not a kiss. It’s where he wants to take the blood.   
  
Jacob sits frozen, arms still resting on that dip above his hip bone as Edward parts his mouth and take a breath.   
  
Jacob’s enticed.   
  
He can't tell Edward no.   
  
So, Jacob did the only thing that made sense in that moment.

 

Jacob let Edward bite him.

* * *

  
  
It's been a few weeks since Jacob let Edward "sample" his blood. Since then, Edward takes little pricks of blood every now and then. Sometimes sporadically, sometimes he waits until Jacob relents to his silent pleas and begging glossy eyes, fanning his lashes in a slow bat of his eyes while he pouts his lips flirtatiously.   
  
Jacob lets him drink as much as he could stand to be without, without becoming sick or dizzy.   
  
Edward always paced himself, and Jacob. If Jacob look too weak, he'd wait days until he takes that much blood again. When Jacob was spent and the wound was licked clean and healed over, Edward would lay Jacob’s head down in his lap and runs his cold fingers through his hair. Edward would hum lullabies to him softly and let him drift off to sleep.   
  
Edward would always be sure to rouse Jacob gently, makes sure he could stand, make sure he didn’t feel the after effects of being bitten. Jacob doesn’t try to hide when he wasn’t well, at least not when he was with Edward. As much as Jacob could keep those moments and thoughts about Edward from the pack, he could barely keep himself from lying to Edward. Edward would see through his facade in a heartbeat, because Jacob knew that even with a guarded mind, Edward could still read his thoughts.   
  
So Jacob let Edward pamper him in those instances.   
  
And those instances had become a regular occurrences.   
  
Jacob didn't want to admit how much he was at such peace with this— Edward drinking his blood, Edward killing humans, how Edward is always so affectionate towards him now when all they did before was fight over Bella. Jacob couldn't understand Edward’s transformation. And frankly, Jacob didn't want to question it either.   
  
Jacob was content like this, weird as it may sound.   
  
With Jacob’s head in Edward’s lap and Edward’s fingers doing wonders to dispel the oncoming, recurring headaches he’s been getting from Edward’s daily feedings, Jacob couldn't bring himself to care. It will be a few more days until Edward would want to feed again. Maybe a prick of blood here, a little prick there, but nothing too extravagant until Jacob was feeling better.   
  
Amazingly Edward seemed very concerned for Jacob’s wellbeing, considering Edward might think of him as his prey.   
  
Jacob breathes in a sigh and Edward looks down from where he had been staring at the sunny sky, massaging Jacob’s scalp. Jacob peeks a glance before closing his eyes. Jacob felt lips on the side of his temple. It wasn't a kiss. Just a brush of lips against skin.

 

Jacob was currently aware of his own denial but chose to be ignorant that, that brush of lips against skin, and subsequently any other brush of lips against his skin prior to now and subsequently any other brushes of lips on his skin in the future, was, indeed, going to be a kiss.  
  
With another deep breath Jacob let his consciousness fade. Edward would wake him up when Jacob had to go, or when Edward did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hey guys~! Hope you enjoyed it! I may or may not be writing a sequel called Consequential Endings. Do ya'll want a sad ending or a happy ending?_
> 
> _P.S. Also, I'm sorry for my inability to write smut/sex scenes lmao._

Jacob didn’t know how their weird flirting,  _ not flirting,  _ flirting morphed into this. And he certainly didn’t understand how he started to reciprocate these touches, those looks. Responding to that sultry voice, so uncharacteristic of the man he had first met a year ago. 

 

Edward had seemed to change for the better following Bella’s untimely demise (at his own hands, though Jacob is still the one and only person who knew). He’s no longer brooding, or glaring, or looking bored of everything that comes along.

 

In fact, he’s fascinated by everything. 

 

The way his new body feels, how the air tasted fresh in his lungs and how apples taste sweet on his tongue.  _ How Jacob’s scent was alluring. _ That one was the newest fascination. How fabrics felt against his skin, how Jacob’s body heat pleasantly warmed him. 

 

How he was so strong, at the precipice of his evolution, and yet he was so very fragile now.

 

Edward’s powers at an all time high, his ability to block and deceive Alice’s and Jasper’s abilities with ease, yet his superhuman strength and speed has considerably lost its strength. He could run faster than a human, yes, but against Jacob, especially in his wolf form, he fails to get away miserably. 

 

He almost seems like a child, finding these fascinations in the mundane. That butterfly that's perched on a nearby flower, the way the sun warms his skin like it hadn’t before (though he would say, almost shyly, he prefers Jacob’s body heat instead), the way that rain makes him shiver like he hadn’t done since before he was turned. 

 

Jacob just hopes that with this new found realization that Edward hasn’t regained the ability to die from human ailments like  _ the common cold. _ Because if he dies from just that after everything he’s been through, that would just be sad.

 

And don’t ask Jacob why he hopes he can’t either, because he has no answers for you. 

 

In his mind, he realizes what was happening, but he didn’t want to put a name to it.  He didn’t want to acknowledge what was happening and Edward seemed content to keep silent about it too, no doubt for Jacob’s sake. 

 

Jacob flirts back, trails his big hands on Edward’s arms sometimes. Sometimes he’ll nip that pliant skin, no longer marble, playfully. He’ll nap with Edward in their meadow. He’ll chase him in a game of tag, wolf pleased at this childish and futile game, knowing Edward didn’t have the capacity anymore to run away from him.

 

Edward, although the one to instigate everything, did not ask questions about what they  _ were  _  or what  _ this _ made them into. He was content to give affections and take them as he saw fit, never once had Jacob felt like he was suffocating, never once felt demanded of reciprocation. Edward kept things simple. And this simplicity, whether Jacob liked it or not, attracted him.

 

It was easy going, despite all the secrets both of them hold with each other as confidants. 

 

Except it was all on Jacob. Edward had the biggest secret to hold. One that could get him killed by the pack, or the other Cullen’s, or whoever. And Jacob just keeping this secret under lock and key, when he should have just  _ turned him in _ or  _ killed him right there _ , could get him killed by the pack as well, for treason.

 

“What  _ else _ is there to try?” Edward asks, holding a canister of freshly brewed coffee in his hands, courtesy of Jacob.  

 

“A poppy seed roulette?” Edward’s eyes widen, nodding excitedly. They sat in a hammock of sorts. Just a little further into the trees near their meadow, as they tied it to two strong trees and set above it a wide roof-type thing, to keep them dry during the rainy days they wished to spend together. 

 

Why be cold and wet when you’re a handyman who can make a rain cover for you and your bae for you're hammock?

 

Exactly.

 

And because Edward’s family  _ still _ doesn’t (or will ever) know about him, he can’t get food anywhere else. So Jacob, already slipping into the role of a mate (though he vehemently denies), came packed with a backpack  _ filled _ with different foods. Mostly coffee, tea, and sweets. 

 

* * *

 

 

They sat on the edge of the cliff, joking, when Edward smart-mouthed him. Jacob, in retaliation, pinched his arm hard, not expecting anything to come of it.

 

Edward jumps and gasps, alerting Jacob who turned to him. “That— hurts?” Edward blinks and for a long moment he only looks at Jacob. He pulls his sleeve up to where Jacob had pinched him, a bruise already starting to form, stark against his pale skin. 

 

“You— you can feel pain.” Jacob said. It wasn’t a question. Edward meets his eyes, impossibly wide and the most amazing shade of red. Laughter bubbles out from him.

 

“I can feel  _ pain.”  _

 

And, Jacob thinks idly, if he can feel pain, he can feel pleasure as well. That caused Edward’s cheeks to flush a beautiful red.

 

* * *

 

 

Edward’s new ability to bruise had been running around Jacob’s head  _ all week. _ It was so bad some of his packmates had asked jokingly if it had anything to do with a girl. 

 

Well, they were wrong in one respect. And Jacob was wrong in all respects because whatever  _ this _ was he had with Edward, was wrong. 

 

But it was nice and amazing and  _ evolutionary. _ It was their own small little world and he couldn’t for the life of him regret it. 

 

Jacob had Edward pinned to the grass, resting his own heavy body over the vampire’s. Jacob noses at a spot just underneath his ear, close to his jaw, just thinking about that lovely bruise he had accidentally left on him. Edward gasps and shivers as a hot tongue licks down neck, leaving wet trails exposed to the chilled air that made him shiver more. 

 

Edward lets him do as he pleases, soaking up his heat, arms comfortably hugged around his neck. A sound leaves his lips, something akin to a moan, when Jacob kissed over a spot near the bottom of his neck. Deciding it was a good place as any, as it could be covered by the collar of his shirt, he takes the flesh into his mouth and  _ sucks. _

 

Jacom felt an intense desire to open his mouth wider, to bite down and break the skin harshly, to mark,  _ to claim. _ He kept the desire beat down with a mental stick; it had no business being here, talking about things like marking and claiming and things that his wolf was  _ very _ interested in hearing. 

 

When Jacob deemed it a job well done, he pulled back to survey his masterpiece. The hickey stood out starkly against his pale skin and Jacob just noticed his labored breathing, pupils blown wide. 

 

Jacob decides Edward would look fucking  _ wonderful _ with a few more marks like that.

 

* * *

 

  
  


“I know it’s ridiculous to be asking this now, but are you sure this is safe?” Edward asks, skeptically eyeballing the cliffs and the sea below.

 

“You’ll be fine.” Jacob sighs. 

 

“I can’t even swim!” Edward hisses lowly, as to not alert anyone that may be nearby. “I can’t hold my breath for that long anymore. What if I drown?” Jacob had to laugh,  _ he had to. _

 

“You sound so human.” Jacob shook his head, watching Edward fondly as his cheeks blush and he smiles genuinely. 

 

“I feel human.” Jacob laughs again.

 

“I’ll jump with you, how’s that?” Edward seemed to think it over for no longer than a second.

 

“Deal.” He says at once, and somewhere inside him his wolf preens at Edward’s faith in him to keep him safe. 

 

The pack was traveling this weekend (thank god) so Jacob decided to give Edward the pleasure of feeling adrenaline and cliff diving. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jacob pins Edward to the ground, growling playfully as he tried futilely to wiggle free, panting for breath. Jacob nips the back of his neck, something they do in the pack, and Edward shudders, ceasing his wiggling. His wolf purrs in his head at the submissiveness. 

 

Not like he’d ever hurt Edward, though, if that was what he was worried about. 

 

Edward is turned over into his back and his red, glossy eyes look at Jacob, and then they close as their lips meet. Gently at first, Jacob allowing Edward to get into the pleasure, the feeling of his heat, before slipping some tongue.

 

It was Jacob who pulled away, eyes wide in confusion.

 

Edward grins and sticks out his tongue, showing a little ball of metal on his tongue, one he clicked on his front teeth. “You like?” He teases. And Jacob growls, probably both from the provocation and the possessiveness he felt to such a vixen. 

 

* * *

 

 

If Jacob had ever been in his right mind, he would understand how  _ sick _ this was. Through the eyes of his pack and through the eyes of the other Cullen’s, it was easy to label this wrong. 

 

But you see, Jacob was jaded. He saw through his own eyes and processed everything through his own mind and that was why, after the festering idea of  _ mark, claim, bite, _ started to rear its ugly head and Jacob could no longer contain it, he offered Edward the chance to go camping with him up in the wild terrains of Canada’s wilderness. 

 

It was easy to suggest since it was a most opportune time. Edward has wanted to go traveling, to see the sights with his new eyes. 

 

_ “Everything is clearer, Jacob. It’s almost like I’ve been turned again. But it’s more. More beautiful than I can even begin to explain.” _

 

Edward, seemingly surprised, accepted at once with the most brilliant smile that Jacob wonders if Edward is even aware of the horrible thing he wanted to do to him once he got him all alone, in the empty expanse of the wilderness and under the stars and sky, at all hours of the day. 

 

_ Mark. _

 

His wolf growls, ever excited once Edward agrees  _ so easily. _ Jacob smiles like he’s in control, starting to make a list with him about what they would pack: tent, sleeping bag, maybe a hammock, thick blankets, extra clothes,—

 

_ Claim. _

 

_ Lube. _ Jacob mentally marks, giving a glance to Edward who was writing everything down in a neat, italicized handwriting and wonders if he had heard him. 

 

_ Bite. _

 

The urge to just  _ do it _ bubbles just underneath his self control. 

 

_ Bite. _

 

Jacob smiles, the plan coming together. 

 

_ Bite. _

 

* * *

 

 

Jacob had told his pack and family that he was going road-tripping. 

 

With who?  _ Oh, myself. I heard the northern lights look great this time of year. _

 

He’s glad they accepted such a half-assed excuse. Maybe they were just worried, but realize this is the trip he should have taken when Bella was first killed, to “get back to himself” or some bullshit like that. He’d take it. The less people suspect who he’s been spending time and fornfonicating with, the better. 

 

If he could only have himself and Edward know about this, that would be perfect because he’s sure he would be breaking the rules of any and all code of ethics with his unquenching desires. 

 

They would be taking Jacob’s new truck that he may or may not have gotten specifically for this event. It wasn’t as beaten up as his rabbit was when he got it, but he still got an older model with as big a cargo bed he could find.

 

Jacob hums as he loads up everything he and Edward had bought for this trip. All the blankets folded neatly and placed in a corner of the bed. A blow-up mattress, still in the box along with an electric blowing machine, was placed next to it. The hammock, the tent, some chairs, provisions in a box. Everything then carefully tied down and covered.

 

Jacob looked at his phone, checking the time. He sighs. It was  _ technically _ an hour too early to go to his and Edward’s meeting spot on the side of the road. He felt too impatient. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jacob eyes Edward’s body as he slips into the passenger seat, throwing his duffle bag into the backseat where the cooler of perishables and drinks are. Jacob took a moment too long to start driving because Edward was looking at him expectantly.

 

“Go,” he says, amusement laced in his voice. Jacob stutters before driving off. 

 

Edward puts on some classical music, hooked up to his phone. His seatbelt is buckled, snuggly resting against body. He’s waving his hands like he was playing on the piano, entertaining himself on the very long road ahead of them. His eyes were golden, but on closer inspection Jacob notices they’re contacts. 

 

As much as Jacob would  _ love _ to keep on watching Edward, he needed to focus on the road, so he tore his eyes away from the object of his fascination and kept them on the road, settling his wolf only with the promise of what was to come. 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they arrived to their destination, it was already sunset. Edward was taking in the wonders of Mount Robson Provincial Park’s Berg Lake as Jacob slowly drove the truck over the pebbles, finding a spot far enough away from the lip of the lake. Normally, people wouldn’t be allowed to drive further than the parking spot for the hike, but somehow Edward had gotten permission to do so. Jacob won’t ask how, though, as he puts the car in park and puts on the emergency brake. 

 

Jacob follows Edward’s eyes toward the mountain side, where the setting sun paints the clouds above warm hues of pink and red. The glacier there reflecting the blues of the lake. 

 

Jacob got out of the truck first, going to Edward’s side to open his door and help him out, despite him not needing any help. Together, once Edward deemed he got enough of the sight of a bleeding sky and before he got distracted by the appearance of stars, they choose a spot. 

 

Somewhere between the car and the lip of the lake, Jacob set up their blow up mattress without their tent on per Edward’s request.  _ I want to see the stars,  _ he said _. _ Edward brought over the blankets and pillows, setting up everything with Jacob’s help, using the things from the tent they didn’t use to create a little barricade around their mattress so their pillows don’t fall on the ground. 

 

Shoes off and both under the comfort of the blankets, they stare at the sky, watching as it changes. The stars show up once the sunlight no longer reached them, creating their own blanket in the sky. Edward leans on him, entranced with the green and yellow colors of the northern lights. He seemed so intense, so focused, that his inner wolf waited patiently for the chance to pounce. 

 

That chance came in the form of a shiver from Edward, pressing his body closer to his exuberant heat. Jacob didn’t deny him the closeness, choosing to slip an arm around his waist. 

 

Somewhere between them arriving and them deciding to finally lay down, Edward had taken off his golden contacts, revealing the bright red hidden underneath. The black speckles on his irises like miniature black holes among a red nebula. 

 

It was way past midnight that his wolf started up its chant again, done giving the bloodsucker the time he wanted to admire the beauty of the night sky. 

 

Even though the wolf howls to obey and  _ mark, claim, bite, _ Jacob didn’t really know how to start. He kept staring at Edward’s face as his eyes traced the constellations. Slowly, Edward’s face turned to him as his eyes followed the constellations west and they locked onto each other. Seconds passed, feeling like hours, before Jacob leans forward to claim his lips. 

 

Edward let him, walking his fingers along Jacob’s chest flirtatiously. 

 

Jacob pulled him closer, bullying his lips apart with his tongue so deepen the kiss. One of his arms cushioning Edward’s head while the other was a harsh, burning grip on his hip, pressing them close together. The wolf in him rumbled in content and Jacob took it upon himself to move them, pressing Edward’s body down with his own. 

 

Pulling back to breathe, Edward’s eyes were glassy and he smiles at what he sees. Before Jacob could ask Edward wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him down to kiss again, languid and lazy and accepting of what Jacob had to offer. 

 

Edward gasps into the kiss once Jacob’s hands grasp his hips under his sweater. Jacob feels the sigh leaving Edward’s mouth once his hands slid up his torso, bunching up the fabric higher up. Edward shivers when the cold air met his naked skin and Jacob paused, wondering if would be better to do it at a different time. 

 

Edward huffs a laugh that caused Jacob to stare at him in apprehension. 

 

“I’m fine,” Edward whispers, though there was no need to. They were the only two out there. “You’ll keep me warm, won’t you?” He mumbles those words against Jacob’s lips, that sultry vixen. What was more, Edward grabbed the back of his t-shirt (the only thing he really needed during cold nights) and pulled it forward, trying to ineffectually take it off and laughing at his attempts. 

 

Jacob couldn’t help do the same, sitting up for just a moment and exposing Edward to the cold as he pulled it off, depositing it on the sides before taking up his rightful place on top of him, letting the heat seep into him.

 

He was right, Jacob would keep him warm. 

 

_ Very warm. _

 

Jacob didn’t hesitate in stripping Edward’s sweater within the next handful of seconds before kissing him senseless. Edward didn’t seem to mind what he had to give and if he did, Jacob was sure he would say so. Stop him, somehow. 

 

So, when Edward flipped them so that he was the one comfortably laying on top of Jacob, Jacob went without complaint. Just because Edward didn’t have supernatural strength or agility anymore didn’t mean he couldn’t kill Jacob with the new psychic powers he had or something. 

 

Jacob was stunned at the sight atop him, with Edward’s face haloed by the northern lights and a mess of stars. How the Milky Way was so bright above them it lit up his face in the most beautiful of ways. Accentuating his cheekbones, shimmering off his eyes. Jacob had thought that Edward had never had anything mar his perfect skin (except the hickies he periodically leaves), but now he could see the very faint spots of freckles along his nose and cheeks. 

 

Edward’s lips curl up into a teasing smile.

 

“What are you up to?” He asks, like he doesn’t know. And maybe he doesn’t. There were times when Jacob had answered in thought and Edward only stared at him so he had to respond with his words. Edward’s arms are crossed languidly across Jacob’s chest, a leg either purposely or incidentally between Jacob’s legs that rubbed against him. 

 

Jacob let his hands rub up and down Edward’s side, tracing his ribs downwards and dipping the tips of his fingers under the waistband of his boxer shorts. Edward doesn’t protest, pulling the blankets further up over them. 

 

“Something you may like.” Jacob says, carefully watching Edward’s face for any signs of hesitation.  _ Something dangerous. _ “It’s a great way to keep warm.” Edward hums, not protesting when Jacob’s hands roamed, gently grabbing his hips and slipping a thumb under his clothes in the dip near his hips. The jeans Edward wore were more baggy than what he had worn in the past and they slid down a couple inches with barely any resistance.

 

“Something I might like,” he parrots, nuzzling his nose with Jacob’s. “Something to keep me warm.” 

 

Jacob kept his eyes locked onto Edwards as he pressed kisses to his cheeks. 

 

“Something, I’m sure..” Edward trails off. “Would keep me under you?” Jacob sucks in a quiet breath as Edward pressed himself closer, the thigh between his legs easily rubbing against his unreserved need. Jacob would have thought Edward was  _ used _ to this if he hadn’t remembered a  _ very _ awkward conversation he had with Bella.

 

“Yeah,” Jacob breathes. He was sure his pupils were as blown as Edward’s, that didn’t have anything to do with how dark it was. “Under me is a good place to keep you.” Jacob could scarcely keep the grumbling from his chest at the thought. Edward hums again, thoughtful. 

 

“Then what are you waiting for?” The teasing smirk is back and Jacob rolls them back over instantly, Edward’s laugh echoing pleasantly in his ears. Jacob shoves his face into Edward’s neck, who tilts his chin up to give him more neck to reach and his inner wolf growls possessively. 

 

Jacob breathes in his scent, so much more milder than before. Not just in potency, but in sweetness. His scent was still sweet, but instead of it being sickeningly sweet like cake fondant, it held the sweetness of a flower. Jacob had to be within arms reach of Edward to smell it whereas before he could have smelled him easily across a football field. He could only suspect the same change in Edward was what made Edward so much more attracted to his own scent, whatever that was. (No more comments like  _ wet dog _ , thank god.)

 

As Jacob kisses and marks up his neck, sure it would heal before they go home, his hands make quick use of his jeans. Popping open the button and unzipping it in one go. Jacob could feel Edward’s chilled hands attempting to do the same as they slid down his chest, but with Jacob keeping busy with his neck he couldn’t really reach. He gives up, letting his hands wander over his muscular chest and to his back, digging his finger into the muscle that had Jacob groaning against his skin. 

 

Jacob made quick work of their bottoms, keeping them at their little barricade. Now he really wished he would have chosen to do this at some hotel, wanting to take his time to explore. 

 

“I’ll be fine.” Edward says again, though he shivers when he was exposed to the chilled air, nipples perking to pink tips. “Since I have you to keep me warm.” 

 

Jacob sits up, letting the blankets pool around his hips to take him all in; shivering, beautiful, and blesssedly his. Jacob’s hands roam, possibly around everyplace  _ besides _ where he wanted it most. Jacob leans down, satiated for now, and licks against one of those pink nipples that caused Edward to moan.

 

Jacob wanted to keep going at this pace, milking everything, taking everything slow and cataloging every single one of Edward’s responses. But he’s taking too long for both his dick and inner wolf to be comfortable with it right now. 

 

Giving the nipple he had in his mouth one last suck he replaces his mouth for his hand, rubbing against it. His other hand abandoned wandering the inside of Edward’s thigh to trace his lips. Edward’s chest hiccups for breath, staring down his nose at the thick digits at his lips. He opens them, his tongue pressing against the pads of his fingers and dipping between them, sucking them with gusto. 

 

Jacob watched, entranced, at the— possibly unintentional— show of seduction. 

 

Wracking his brain, he realized what was missing: the bottom of lube was still sitting in his glove compartment. 

 

He curses mentally, thrusting his fingers deeper into Edward’s mouth. Jacob didn’t want to leave. Not when he finally has Edward where he wants him. Not when he would also have to walk buck ass naked to the car. Not when he would have to leave Edward who was  _ clearly _ as interested in this as he was. 

 

But he had to. 

 

Jacob pulls his fingers, soaked with Edward’s saliva, from his mouth and traced  those rosy red lips. 

 

“I have to get something from the truck.” Edward blinks slowly, giving another lick at the pads of his fingers. 

 

“Do you have to?” He murmurs. Jacob nods, pursing his lips. “I think we can do without it.” Jacob nearly choked, seeing Edward’s grin. “We’ll use it next time.” Edward hums, pulling Jacob in for a kiss. 

 

Jacob couldn’t help but growl into the kiss, nibbling at Edward’s bottom lip. 

 

“You do this on purpose.” Jacob huffs, teasing his soaking digits against Edward’s need before reaching further down, pressing two fingers against his hole that had Edward gasping. Edward smiles against his lips, raising a leg to hook over Jacob’s hip. 

 

“I have  _ no _ idea what you’re talking about.” 

 

“You mean you  _ don’t _ say things like that to rile me up more?” Jacob curls over Edward, his dick bumping against Edward’s thigh. Edward grins, bringing one of his hands to his face, licking his palm liberally from the bottom to the tip of his fingers. 

 

_ “Do _ they rile you up?” Edward questions, trailing one of his wet fingers down Jacob’s chest, following the happy trail down to his dick, curling his piano fingers teasingly, one at a time, around his girth and giving an experimental  _ tug _ that had Jacob groaning. 

 

“You have no idea what you do to me.”

 

“I think I have a good idea.” Edward murmurs, gasping as Jacob decided in that moment to shove two fingers into that tight space, making Edward grip him tighter. 

 

It was apparent that Edward had really no clue what he was doing. The hand on Jacob’s dick was clumsy, moving in no particular rhythm and changing consistencies of pressure. That just made Jacob’s blood boil hotter, knowing he would be the one to defile him. 

 

Jacob kissed him, licking on the inside of his mouth to distract Edward from the pain. Jacob’s tongue slid along his fangs and got an idea, pulling away a couple inches, staring into his eyes purposefully to get him to listen to his proposal. 

 

It took a moment but when Edward did read his mind his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. 

 

“Really?” His voice was like a purr, and he gasps again when Jacob scissored his fingers as if to prove a point. “Yeah,” He agrees, pulling Jacob further down so his neck was a comfortable distance away. 

 

Edward kisses at the juncture of his shoulder and neck, licking up his dark skin before teasing his fangs along his neck. Jacob shuddered, scissoring his fingers again before Edward finally bit down, moaning at the taste. Distracted as he was with the blood, his hand stilled in his movement. Jacob gives a small noise, using the time to stretch him further. His free hand grasping Edward’s dick and giving it a pump. 

 

That seemed to kickstart Edward’s own hand, picking up its clumsy, slow ministrations as he moaned against his neck. Some blood slipping from his mouth and dripping down his chin, some dipping over Jacob’s clavicle. 

 

Edward pulls his teeth out, licking at the wounds as best he could while vocalizing his pleasure. It didn’t take long for Jacob to heal, and when he did he kissed Edward hard, pumping his hand faster while Edward tried to follow his lead. 

 

When Edward comes his body tenses and squeezes around his fingers, his hand squeezing in turn making Jacob groan. Edward moans into the kiss, making a mess on his stomach before he flops down, panting. He shivers, the air colder. Jacob pulls out his fingers, taking a moment to bring the blanket back over them to provide him some comfort. Taking advantage of Edward’s pliant state, he scoops up the sticky mess and spreads it on his fingers, easily coming to the conclusion it could be used in place of lube. 

 

Jacob watches his face as he slips his fingers back in, feeling them glide in easier. Edward’s body wasn’t as warm as a regular humans, but the little warmth he did hold felt interesting against his own heat. His own dick twitched in Edward’s hold, thinking about when he would be able to slide in with such ease. 

 

Edward moaned, rocking his hips down onto his fingers and Jacob had guessed he had read his mind just then, judging by the beautiful flush against his cheeks that didn’t have anything to do with the cold. His eyes glassy, lips puffy and red, slicked with saliva and residual blood.

 

Jacob came in surprise when Edward swiped his thumb against the slit, groaning an explicative. Even after it stopped his dick remained at mast, hungry for more. Jacob scooped up the cooling cum, using it again to add a finger. 

 

By the time Jacob deemed Edward ready without hurting him, they were both more than a little impatient and ready to go. Jacob takes out his fingers and lines himself up. Without preamble, he pushes in, hands holding Edward’s hips in a searing grip. 

 

Both  _ groaned. _

 

Jacob pushed in little by little with small thrusts, hearing Edward’s staccatoed breathing. He did his best to go slow, to bring Edward back to pliant when his body tensed up. But otherwise he plowed on until he was seated balls-deep in him, holding himself back from wrecking him as he wanted. He waited. 

 

And then he was moving. 

 

Listening to every sound and breath Edward took, snapping his hips into the lithe form beneath him. One arm under Edward’s waist, making him arch his back. The other gripping at the sheets under him. 

 

Jacob kept his face buried in Edward’s neck, mouthing at the faint pulsepoint, waiting for  _ just _ the right time. Their voices crescendo, they huff for breath, Edward’s legs tighten from around his waist, his nail scratch down Jacob’s back and he was sure little pinpricks of blood started to bubble. 

 

Jacob opens his jaw wide and  _ bites down _ when Edward reached his peak, crushing him to his body with enough force Jacob was sure he would find handprint bruising on Edward’s hip. 

 

Edward cries out, of course, but with his orgasm hitting with wave after wave and the heat flooding through him with Jacob’s release, the pain wasn’t on the forefront of his mind. Jacob works them through their high, only pulling out his teeth once he stopped moving. Edward whimpers as Jacob licks up as much blood as possible, flattening his tongue out. 

 

They catch their breath, Jacob licking until the bleeding clotted and Edward relaxed against the bed. His eyes were wet, teary. 

 

“So  _ this _ is how you feel when you lost too much blood.” He comments instead of questioning Jacob’s need to mark, head woozy even though he didn’t lose much. He smiles, then, and grabs the back of Jacob’s neck with one hand. “Payback?” He says teasingly, bringing his lips to Jacob’s neck for the second time that night. 

 

Jacob gladly lets him.

 

* * *

 

 

Jacob woke up with the rising sun, barely asleep a handful of hours. 

 

The first thing he comes to was an armful of Edward. Spooning him from behind, crushing him to his chest while the blanket were pulled up practically to Edward’s nose. 

 

The second thing he comes to was the distinct smell of  _ them  _ and he realized he liked it immensely.

 

The third thing he realized was Edward was still dead to the world, enjoying his ability to sleep, and Jacob stilled his movements so he could enjoy it much longer. 

 

It wasn’t until the sun started to peek out from the horizon that Edward finally started to wake. He grumbled and wiggled, sucking in a pained breath before he stilled. Jacob watched on fondly. Edward blinks his eyes open, rubbing them in habit, and seems to do the same thing Jacob did. 

 

The first thing he realized was the heat enveloping him. 

 

The second thing he realized was how  _ sore _ his body was. In his hips, in his legs, his lower back, and especially,  _ his neck. _ It stung, like venom, and he had a brief fear that something bad would come out of this. Then he mentally rolled his eyes at himself. 

 

The third thing he realized was the heat was was coming from the object of his affections, slotted up behind him like he belonged there. 

 

Edward sighs and relaxes again, turning his head to look at Jacob, who watched as the blanket slid down to reveal the  _ still _ not healed mating mark on Edward’s exposed skin. Jacob only realized he had a goofy grin on himself when Edward smiled and he tried to smile back. 

 

“Good morning.” Edward greets quietly, though Jacob could hear it over chirping of song birds. 

 

“Good morning.” Jacob greets back, kissing him in the gentlest of fashions, juxtaposed to how rough he had been last night. Pulling back, Jacob takes in the sight he missed: hickies littered Edward’s neck, his shoulders. If Jacob could look under the blanket, he was sure to find a few sets more on his chest. Jacob rubbed at his hip, and then remembered how hard he had held him and his blood heated at the thought of seeing that bruise. 

 

Edward’s eyes widen just a tad, surprise evident. But then his eyes crinkle and he laughs, no doubt feeling Jacob’s very active friend down below. 

 

“I mean, I’m not opposed.” Edward says after his laugh trails off, shuddering when Jacob grinds his hips up. “But you haven’t even bought me drinks.” Jacob laughs at that, kissing him senseless. Gentle and loving, how he wanted to last night. 

 

“We should get— dressed, though.” Edward murmurs between kisses and chuckles at Jacob’s displeased face. “I hear hikers nearby.”

 

Jacob got up at once, searching for their clothes while Edward bundled himself in the warmth of the blankets to shield himself from the morning chill. Jacob was dressed in seconds, taking a minute to go soak a rag in the lake to clean them off. It took Edward a little longer to dress after he was patted down with reverence, on account of the ache in his hips. 

 

Dressed, Jacob helped him into the passenger seat and gave him a can of cold coffee and some cookies to munch on while Jacob disassembled their bed and put everything back in the cargo bed. 

 

They met the other hikers that Edward warned them about. They had a disbelieving talk that they had gotten permission to bring their car this far, but otherwise they didn’t really suspect a thing. 

 

Not the red eyes Edward sported behind his contacts, not the deep bite wound on his shoulders. Not that they were two supposedly sworn and mortal enemies neglecting their own duties.

 

All they knew, that they verbally voiced and teased, was that they came across two lovers who’d had a  _ wild _ night. 

 

Jacob leans against the truck next to the open passenger door. Edward sat sideways, body angled toward Jacob. His skin still shimmered when the sun hit him, but it could easily be mistaken for the same glow pale skin got under the sun.

 

The two look toward each other, catching each other’s eyes. 

 

A giddy excitement bubbled in his chest. 

 

They let the hikers go.

 

* * *

 

 

That was how they spent the next two weeks.

 

Road tripping from national park to national park, switching their scenery after one day. 

 

The next place they went to was the Kalamalka Lake Provincial Park. They parked the truck near the lake and swam all evening. They made a small bonfire away from the truck, finding boulders Jacob lugged near it to enjoy the heat.

 

When it was time to sleep, Jacob set up their blow up mattress in the cargo bed of his truck, something Edward seemed to like  _ very _ much. 

 

They kissed, they fooled around, but nothing taxing on Edward’s still healing body. They happily lay naked next to each other, more than often ending up spooned until morning. Jacob lazily licking at the bite wound when he could, urging it to heal quicker if only to see the beautiful scar it would leave. 

 

The day after had them greeting the Mount Assiniboine Provincial Park. 

 

It was mountainous, chilly, but outrageously beautiful. Edward especially liked the meadow they came across. It had the gentlest of breezes, littered with wildflowers. 

 

It was there that they met a man named Tim. He was a traveler, backpacking alone. He told them how he wanted to see the world before he had to go home and “fulfil his duty” or whatever. Jacob listened, most of his attention on how  _ Edward _ was listening with rapt attention, the polite kind. He leaned into Jacob as his eyes stayed locked on their guest. 

 

The same eyes he sees in a predator. 

 

And, well. It wasn’t like he could  _ stop _ Edward (physically he could), but Jacob’s blood could only provide so much sustenance before he needed something else. But didn’t Jacob have some sort of duty to protect humans from this creatures?

 

The same creature his inner wolf had him claim. 

 

The same creature he had let live. 

 

And most absurdly, the same creature he was going to hunt this man down for. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jacob always liked the hunt. Whether it be hunting animals in his human form or hunting them in his wolf form, it was suspenseful, exhilarating. 

 

He didn’t think he would feel the same when he hunted a human. 

 

Jacob huffs for breath, looking around the forested part of the park. He could still smell Tim’s scent going this way, vaguely. Edward was on his back, gripping tight onto his fur. By all accounts, he knew Edward thought he was just taking him to the man so Edward could kill him. And he wasn’t  _ wrong _ per say, and a part of Jacob was sickened he would go so far as to think of hunting a human  _ for _ the very creature he was designed to kill, but that part was buried too deep to be cared about. It’s been drowned, beaten, and buried near the core of the earth.

 

Jacob picked up his scent and trotted down the forest path. He could hear the man up ahead, probably setting up camp. After Tim left, Jacob and Edward had taken the car and parked it where they were allowed, and waited for night to come. And when it came, Jacob shifted and followed the faint scent of him. Jacob stops far enough away that Tim wouldn’t notice the hulking, giant animal in the shadows. Edward carefully slides down, hips no longer aching. As Edward wanders forward, ethereal in the moonlight, Jacob rounded to the other side.

 

* * *

 

 

Edward reclined back in his seat, watching the scenery pass them by. Three days have passed since their impromptu hunting and since then Jacob had waited for the guilt and revulsion to come hit him full force. To realize Edward  _ made _ him do it, with his new powers or something. But the only thing Jacob had come to feel was peace. 

 

Sure, it was an atrocity to man, as their union and relationship was, and he would never actually  _ eat _ the person, as that still disgusted him. Guilt should be eating at him, but the only thing he felt was pride at being able to provide what his lover needed. 

 

* * *

 

 

They went all over Canada, to all parks and forests. Every once in a while picking off a human who wouldn’t be missed. Jacob would help Edward hunt, and then go hunt himself for a stag or buck.

 

And then they would enjoy their meals in peace. Edward gladly picking off the blood of the animals, as well as his own kill. It had the most spectacular effect on his eyes.

 

They were a mix of blood red and gold, an explosion of a supernova. 

 

Jacob loved those eyes as much as he loved how his bite mark healed, settled permanently on Edward’s neck. 

 

Jacob realized he was too far into this. Maybe he had already realized he was too far gone when he pinned Edward down all those months ago but was in denial. 

 

Jacob traces the planes of Edward’s face with his eyes in the light of the rising sun. Waiting for the moment he’d open those kaleidoscope eyes. When he does, Jacob smiles, and Edward smiles back, eyes softening into something loving and ineffable. 

 

“I wish it could be like this forever. Just you and me.” Edward whispers, using his fingers to trace Jacob’s face, his neck, his chest, and back up, as if he  _ hadn’t _ memorized Jacob’s body like Jacob had done his. But it was never enough. He felt his heart echo the sentiment. 

 

It didn’t need to be said. 

 

But they couldn’t travel all over the mountaintops and forests, living off the land and picking off humans. They had  _ families, _ they had duties. Jacob was the next leader of the pack. 

 

But until they go back, he’ll bask in their glory.

 

* * *

 

 

By the day they were on their way back to Forks, Jacob was  _ sure _ that Edward’s scent had permeate through to his skin. The blankets and sheets were  _ definitely _ soaked in them. Jacob couldn’t find it in himself to feel panicked about that. He does, however, find himself peeved that they need to stop by a hotel on the way and get clothes that  _ aren’t _ seeped with their combined scent, for both their sakes. 

 

The pack would probably die of shock, and he was sure the Cullen’s would hunt him down and kill him. Especially Rosalie. 

 

The weeks prior had been like a dream. It was fun, adventurous, and they would be memories that Jacob would cherish and remember until the end of his days. (Which would be never, because as long as he keeps shifting, he’ll keep staying young.)

 

When they walk into the hotel room, Jacob crowds Edward up against the wall, swallowing the amused laughter in feverent kisses. 

 

He has to be careful, this time, to leave marks only where it could be easily covered. But as Jacob kisses down his neck and sucks, beckoning blood to the surface of the skin, he thinks Edward can stand to add some turtlenecks to his closet. 

 

* * *

 

It seemed like both were counting down the minutes until they needed to leave. The last two days holed up in the hotel room seemed like it wasn’t enough. 

 

It would never be enough. 

 

Not enough hours in a day, not enough minutes in an hour, not enough time together. 

 

Jacob wanted forever. 

 

The rest of his life, Edward’s life. The rest of time to be together. 

 

* * *

 

 

Edward was leaning back against Jacob’s chest, humming contentedly as he let the hot water relax his poor, overworked body. His eyes that gorgeous sunset blend of red and gold, speckles of black, blown pupils that Jacob would give  _ anything _ to be able to fall into.

 

They don’t have to say anything. Edward doesn’t need to read his mind. They could go on like this forever, in their own world. 

 

But, yesterday had already marked a  _ month _ since they started out on their adventure and as much as they yearned, they couldn’t put off going home for another day. Edward sighs, body like putty but voice frustrated. 

 

“I’m sure Alice thinks I’m making weird preparations to get myself killed by the Volturi. It’s so…  _ Annoying _ to have to keep a vigilant mind out for her peeking into my future.” Jacob hums against the back of his neck in agreement. Edward had told him about his family and their powers, so Jacob can speculate very well the amount of effort it took. “Lest it show  _ nothing _ and she’d freak out and tried to track us.”

 

Jacob noticed how he said  _ us _ and not  _ me. _ He liked it, it sent a happy buzz through his body. 

 

Edward paused, wiggling impossibly closer as Jacob hugs him closer around his waist. He had something on his mind, and Jacob waited for him to voice his thoughts. Edward stays mum, opting to enjoy their presence together and the impossible combination of their scents, but Jacob had a hunch about what he wanted to say. 

 

_ Why don’t we let them figure out about  _ us?

 

* * *

 

 

After a long, grueling week of being separated, taking care of things on each of their ends. 

 

_ Where were you for so long?! _ Sorry, I got distracted. I went almost everywhere in Canada.

 

_ We were worried sick!  _ Sorry, I lost my phone.

 

_ Why do you smell… Weird?  _ Must be the wilderness. 

 

Jacob hid the blankets used during their time together in a corner of his closet, too attached to the scent to throw it in the wash. He’s glad his father didn’t have a sharp nose, or else he would never have been able to keep quiet.

 

He took up the nightly patrols a couple days after he came back, hoping to catch a whiff of Edward’s scent and meet him, if only for a moment. But he didn’t. He didn’t have have contact for a whole week, decidedly growing crazier by the day. 

 

Idiotic, unprecedented worries built up in his head. 

 

_ What if they figured him out? What if he’s on the run? What if he’s in danger? _

 

Jacob was about grab the keys to his motorcycle and speed off to the Cullen’s residence when he heard a bang on the door and Seth’s voice, muffled through the door.

 

_ “You’ve got a visitor!” _

 

Jacob blinks, setting the keys back on the decorative plate before going to answer the door.  _ What visitor? _ He questions as he pulls back the door. 

 

Seth was there, looking peeved and on edge, but Jacob’s eyes dart to the man standing behind him a few steps back near the porch. Edward stood, out of place on Quileute land. He looked like his old self; brooding and emo, and had Jacob not known him well enough he would have never seen the twitch of facial muscles to indicate how hard he was trying  _ not _ to break out into a laugh. 

 

“Make him leave.” Seth hisses, leaning closer to him. “He’s smelling up the damn place.” 

 

Jacob schools his face into the same façade of annoyance, and he understands how hard it would be to keep in place when all he wants to do it grab Edward and keep him in his arms forever, get him to stink up the entire  _ house _ with his wondrous scent. 

 

“What,” he pauses for effect, like he has to keep in his anger. “Are you doing here?” Characteristically of a Cullen, Edward waits a moment to put together his words. 

 

“I thought we could talk.” He says, keeping himself from fidgeting. Jacob narrows his eyes at him and Seth turns back to him and crosses his arms, ready to defend. 

 

“Seth.” Said packmate looked to him, ready to run the bloodsucker out. “I got this. Go patrol.” The look he gave Seth told him his word was final, but Seth still pouted at not being able to do what he wanted most. As he leaves, he glares at Edward, who only stared back. 

 

They wait for a few minutes, sure no one around for miles before bursting into laughter. 

 

And if Jacob pulls him closer by his arm and Edward falls into him easily as they walk into the house and kick the door shut, no one had to know.

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s the deal with you and that leech?” Leah demands more than asks, mood made worse by the mention of said leech. “Quil said he saw you two  _ awfully _ cozy on the cliffside.” 

 

Jacob knew it was coming, and to this second he still doesn’t know the right thing to say. So he shrugs.

 

“Nothing really.” 

 

Leah scoofs,  _ “Bullshit.”  _ Jacob shrugs again.

 

“I run into him alot on my patrols. I’ve gotten used to his presence.” Not completely  _ untrue. _

 

“He’s a  _ bloodsucker.” _

 

“He is.” 

 

“ _ You’re _ a werewolf!” Jacob nods, obviously.

 

“I am.”

 

“We  _ kill _ people like him!” Leah says, voice raising as if that would let him process it faster. 

 

“Yeah, we do.” 

 

* * *

 

It had been a while since they were able to lay in their hammock. Jacob pulling on a branch to rock them, Edward laying on top of him, enjoying the ambiance of the trickle of rain, not yet a storm. Edward’s eyes were as perfect as they were on their trip, uncovered by contacts. 

 

They tense when they heard a branch breaking, each looking out toward the noise. Jacob’s eyes went first to Edward’s face, though, mind already wondering how to cover it up. But as he stares, he realizes Edward’s eyes are pristine gold and he marvels at the change. 

 

Edward sighs, slowly relaxing again. Jacob watched the red bleed black into his eyes like paint in water. 

 

_ Beautiful. _

 

* * *

 

 

Jacob’s everything hurt. His muscles from pushing too hard, his lungs from running too fast, his head from the message he hears ringing around.

 

_ The Cullen is rogue! _

 

Jacob’s heart thuds mercilessly against his chest, eyes tunneling to focus on the destination; nothing else mattered. His mind, a cacophony of screams from his packmates but his remains silent, intent on getting to him first, even though his packmates are vying for his attention, for his leadership, on what to do in this situation. 

 

He does not give them an answer. 

 

_ I’m gonna corner him at the cliff! _

 

Jacob’s body stalls, sliding sideways before picking up again, toward their new destination. 

 

It takes minutes longer than what he wished, being on the  _ other _ side of the border for rounds, and when he jumps through the woods, he sees them. 

 

Most of his pack has him backed up into the cliff diving peninsula, crouching and taking menacing steps toward him; their growls echoing in Jacob’s ears. 

 

Then there he was, Edward. Already backed up to the edge of the cliff, breathing hard, eyes wide. He didn’t look like he was physically injured, except that scrape on his arm which had Jacob’s wolf mentally howling in indignation that he was hurt. 

 

Edward keeps making fearful glances back toward the cliff, holding his scraped-up arm. His eyes weren’t hidden, and Jacob guesses it was because once the wolves made him, he couldn’t cover it back up. The sun was setting behind them, haloing Edward in a blanket of light like an angel sent from heaven. 

 

As Jacob continues to run, time seems to slow down once he finally locks his gaze onto Edward’s. A burning desire to protect fills him, stronger than he had ever felt. 

 

The sun mixes with his shimmering skin, compliments his supernova eyes. And as the pack, all at once, pounce, Jacob’s eyes widen with realization. 

 

Why Jacob didn’t kill Edward that first day he found him, polishing off his kill. 

 

Why he never turned Edward into the Cullens, the pack, or anyone else.

 

Why he broke his own moral compass to  _ kill _ for him.

 

Why he has a fierce desire to  _ protect. _

 

Why he  _ bit _ Edward’s neck. 

 

Jacob would move mountains for Edward. Because Edward was his mate. Edward was his world. His life, his  _ everything. His, his, his. _

 

Jacob imprinted on Edward.

 

And he would do anything,  _ anything, _ to keep him safe and happy. 

 

So, when Jacob rushes forth and locks his jaw on a pack member’s paw, he does so without hesitation. 

 

_ Edward was his imprint. _

* * *

 

 

_ "It's not like love at first sight, really.” Jacob told Bella Swan, once. “It's more like… gravity moves… suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, they do… You become whatever they need you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend." _

**Author's Note:**

> _If you like my work,[buy me a coffee!](http://buymeacoff.ee/xLWys1YhO)_


End file.
